


Tunnels

by stringsofwords09



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsofwords09/pseuds/stringsofwords09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Bash find themselves lost within the castle passageways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnels

\--

There was a sharp knock at the door, and she froze. He could not, under any circumstances, be found here, in her chambers… 

“You have to disappear!” Mary whispered in a panic. She grabbed him roughly by the shirt, and Sebastian had no choice, but to follow along as Mary dragged him toward one of the wall panels. “You’ll hide, in here!” she ordered, grabbing at the edges with her finger nails. Sometimes, the give on the latch got stuck. 

“What are you talking about?” he stared at her, mystified. “I can’t walk through walls, Mary.” 

“Hopeless,” she muttered, and she finally pried the secret door open, shoving the bastard inside. “Stay here,” she commanded. 

\--

Bash rubbed his hands down his arms, shivering inside the passageway. How long had he waited now, maybe over an hour? It was so utterly cold, and he only wore a thin layer over his shirt. He thought about stretching, but the low ceiling forced him to duck as it was. He tried pushing against the spot where he’d been so rudely forced out of, but the door didn’t budge. It must lock from the side of Mary’s room, and he dearly hoped she would not forget about him. 

They had met in secret almost every night for the past… was it a month now? Nothing scandalous, and nothing even remotely romantic about the arrangement in the least. Not that he didn’t wish it would go there. But any fleeting hint of reciprocated feelings from Mary was usually disrupted by her abruptly wishing him good night. 

And so, for the past few weeks, all they did was chat – with Mary getting in most of the talking – sneak in some flasks of wine, and play cards. She always won, of course. 

The day’s events played over in his mind. He came to Mary’s room on a whim at midday. They usually reserved their talks for the night time, when no one was about, but Bash had gotten restless today, and surprised her after lunch. Mary seemed distracted at the meal, staring at Olivia and Francis as they flirted out in the open. He thought Mary could use some cheering up. He didn’t realize he would spend the portion of their usual time together hiding out of sight. 

Bash whistled, enjoying the echoed symphony. He was bored of making rings from his chilled breath. Mary had completely overreacted, forcing him to hide here. As if he couldn’t improvise a reason to be in her room! He should have spoken up, and now he was stuck out here. 

He looked around, these tunnels were very curious. Until this moment, Bash was certain they were just a rumor, and long ago closed off. Mary never mentioned them, and Bash wondered how she used them to her advantage. Finally, unable to sit any longer, he took out a dagger from his belt, and scraped at the floor, marking his spot. 

Maybe it was time to explore. 

\--

“Bash?” she called softly. 

Her girls had lingered in her room, and Mary only just convinced them to go ready themselves for dinner. Luckily, no one noticed how her eyes danced to and from the secret panel. Bash must be _furious_ with her. He would not be able to see much, and the tunnels could be chilly toward the end of the day. 

But where was he now? She looked as far as she could strain her neck, but there was no sign of anyone. “Hello?” she said again, but all she heard was the echo of her own voice. She waited for a few minutes, but it was inevitable. Mary was going to have to look for him. 

She sighed, and threw a cloak around her shoulders. She grabbed the tallest burning candle from her nightstand, and after a second though, took another. Hopefully she would not see them both burn out before finding Bash. 

\--

Perhaps this had not been the best idea. It was bitter cold, and starting to get dark. The farther in he got, water began to trickle out of small cracks near the ground. His boots were wet. 

Bash stared at the path in front of him. It split into three. He’d come this way before, he was sure of it. That was almost twenty minutes ago, had his efforts been a complete waste? He groaned loudly and it echoed around him in jest. “Now the walls are laughing at me,” he said, frustrated. This was so absurd. He had no sense of time, or place, he was cold, he was _hungry,_ and he was pretty sure he just saw a rat. 

He was about to choose the left-most path, when he heard a faint sound. He turned, slowly, and sure enough, there was a dim glow coming from behind. Bash pressed himself against the wall in alarm; who else roamed this place? 

“Sebastian?” a soft voice said from far away. “Are you here?” 

His heart soared, it was Mary! “Yes!” he called back in relief. “I’m here, can you follow my voice?” 

The light got stronger, and soon enough, a small bundle of a girl appeared from the stone crevices, holding two wonderful lanterns. “Glad to see me?” she asked, her smile all teeth. “Well, I’m certainly glad you brought this,” he said, taking one of the lights she offered him. It was nice not to squint his way out of this dreadful place. 

“Please,” Mary retorted. “You need me to get out of here. You’re obviously lost.” 

“True,” he admitted. “I didn’t realize these tunnels would be so winding. I should have stayed right where you left me.” 

Mary nodded. “I’m so sorry you were left out here so long… Kenna needed to vent about the King, apparently Henry – ” 

Bash raised a hand to her mouth, shushing her. He wished to avoid those details of his father’s life. “Maybe we could take about something else? Like getting out of here?” 

But Mary drew her face back; his hand was ice cold! She still shivered from it. “Oh, Bash! You’re freezing!” 

“I’m fine,” he argued. “Just looking for an exit of any kind. Yours is the first sign of light I’ve seen.” His teeth chattered slightly, and he tried to hide it by turning away, but Mary wasn’t fooled. 

“Here, take my cloak.” She made him hold both candles, and started to slip off her cloak, but he stopped her. “No, no, Mary keep wearing it, you’ll need the warmth. I’ll be fine as long as we start moving.” 

Mary rolled her eyes and swaddled the fabric around his shoulders. “Don’t be silly,” she chastised him. “You know, it doesn’t make you weak to be rescued by a woman.” He gave her a good-humored glare, but kept the cloak on nonetheless. It was very warm, and carried her lovely scent. 

She buried her hand in her thick skirts, grateful to be wearing a long sleeved gown, and they both took in the paths ahead of them. Bash marched forward eagerly, but turned back after realizing Mary wasn’t following him. “Shouldn’t we stick together?” 

“Bash, maybe let me choose the path? I know these tunnels better than you, after all.” 

He chuckled, and gestured her forward with a dramatic wave. “Ah, but of course. You’re right. Mary, you are the anointed leader for this… expedition. Please, guide your people to safety.” 

After directing them down the right-hand path, they walked in silence for a good while, with Mary pressing her hands against the walls to find a specific door, and Bash lighting the way for her. 

“Are you _sure_ this is the right way?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to offend her. “I believe so,” she said, frowning at the wall. “Most of the doors only open from the other side, including the one in my chambers. I’m looking for the door that opens near the kitchens. We have many turns ahead of us, but I want to check every door now on the way, just to be safe.” 

“The kitchens,” he said, “that is a relief. We’ll make it to dinner without a hitch.” “Dinner!” Mary’s eyes flew open, and she grabbed Bash’s arm. “My girls think I’m meeting them in the Hall…” 

“Don’t worry,” he comforted her, patting her shoulder. It was an awkward gesture, balancing a candle in each hand. “I have faith you’ll get us out of here, Mary. How many doors ahead until the next turn?” 

“Four,” she replied anxiously, “but it will take a good while. We’ll make it, but barely.” 

“Then we’ll have to move!” Bash handed her a candle, kept the other, and pinched her lightly on the cheek. “You’ll dine with your friends very soon. Come on, you hold the light, and I’ll test the doors.” 

She watched him tug, push, and rap at every door. It was endearing, the way he furrowed his brow, focusing all his efforts in trying to move the heavy stone. The only other sounds were the dripping of water and their echoed footsteps. “Do you let me win, when we play cards?” Mary asked after a few minutes, making conversation as they walked on. They had ways to go, and talking would ease her mind. 

Bash snorted loudly. “I wish that was the case,” he sighed, turning to her. “Your skills are simply unstoppable.” He held out his finger, which now had a long cut. “I think I’m bleeding. They craftsmanship of these doors is abhorrent.” 

Mary laughed with a bit of gusto, the first sign of a joy since they’d found each other. “I’m sure you’ll cope, unless you want to switch tasks again?” 

He took her fingertips into his own, and she approved of how warm they were now. “I want to keep your hands clean, my Lady. Keeping me warm, directing us through this place, with your clever lanterns… let me do the messy work, at the very least.” 

\--

Greer turned the page, careful not to spill any flour on the book. “You’ll need another two pounds of flour,” she instructed Leith. “And seven eggs. Seven eggs?” She snapped the book shut. 

“Who ever heard of a recipe that called for seven eggs? That’s ridiculous.” 

Leith chuckled at her, the smile reaching up to his kind eyes. “My mother tested that recipe to perfection, so if it says seven eggs, then we will listen. Go on, find me those eggs.” 

She laughed at his smile, and searched the cabinets. She snuck a glance at him as he sliced his ingredients. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows, the apron covered in splattered oil. She liked how he looked, with his hands dirty. Greer was so thankful she was able to steal away for a bit after gossiping with Mary. She had prayed for Mary to excuse them, and flew down here at once. 

She found the eggs, and opened the book once more. She continued to read him the instructions. 

“Hold on. Do you hear someone?” he interrupted her. They paused and both turned to and stare behind them at the bare walls. 

\--

“We’re lost,” she said hopelessly, after what seemed like hours. Bash’s candle was out, and hers was dangerously low. They had walked forever, but the door Mary was seeking evaded them. Had they made a wrong turn? Would they spend the night in these tunnels? 

“We may have to sleep here,” she moaned. “In this frigid, god awful place. When I’m Queen, I’ll seal every single tunnel!” 

“We will find a way,” he assured her. Bash took off her cloak, and tied it in a bow under her chin. She was touched at the gesture, and smiled shyly up at him. “And, we’ll keep each other warm, if we have to.” He winked and put his hands on her shoulders. Mary blushed as she felt a spark travel down her arms. But he let go of her suddenly, and strode over to the walls. “Wait!” he said. “Do you smell that?” He sniffed the air around the stone. 

Mary paused, was he right? She thought she smelled the sticky smell of fresh pastries. Were they near the kitchens already? She heard his stomach snarl, and laughed. 

“I’m starving,” Bash said sheepishly. “Come on!” He grabbed her hand and pulled. “Let’s try every door!” 

And so they did, knocking against every part of the walls, searching for the right door. They worked as a team, heaving and pressing at every inch. Mary felt along the edges of her wall, and felt loose dirt at the edges. Was this it? 

Bash froze at one of the walls. “Mary, I hear people, from the other side!” 

“That’s a good sign! We must be near accessible rooms. Come here for a moment?” 

“Kitchen workers, it sounds like. I thought you said this led _near_ the kitchens, not right in the middle of them!” He sighed. Mary waved him over, “I think this is the one!” 

Bash could taste the heavenly smell of roasted duck, peach cobbler, and, was that spiced rum? His stomach growled again. “I suppose it’s our only choice.” Bash pressed all his weight on the door, but it only creaked in response. It had give, however, and he didn’t stop. “Hold my lantern,” he instructed Mary. He gave another push, and the door burst open. It gave a loud bang against a wooden shelf, and Mary stepped out, delighted. 

“We made it!” she said shouted jovially. She threw her hands around Bash in her excitement. He held her a moment, relishing in the feel of her delicate frame in his arms. 

Then he noticed the teetering shelf behind her. 

“Watch out!” 

He jumped back with her safely in his arms, and they watched in horror as the entire unit and its adjacent cupboards fell, tossing breads and pastries everywhere. Luckily, they were both unscathed. Mary looked down; she was now covered lightly in flour and sugar dust. So was Bash. They looked at one another, and laughed. 

Bash sighed, blowing a dusting of flour in the air. It was nice to be out of the dark, finally. “Are you alright?” he asked her, and she nodded. “Scotland was almost defeated by quiches and cinnamon buns,” he said wryly. “But what a shame to let all this food go to waste...” He tore off a piece of bread, still balancing on a shelf and took a large bite. “Ahhhh….” he murmured, his eyes closing. It tasted so sweet. “This is the most delectable meal I’ve had all week. I thought I’d have to make do with rats back there.” 

She needed him to focus. “Sebastian, we have to get out of this room, before someone finds us!” 

Mary had a point, but the shelving blocked their way, and was too heavy for two to push. “We can crawl,” he suggested, pointing to the spot where the two units met. A small space could easily accommodate someone on their hands on knees. “I’ll go first,” he offered. 

She watched anxiously as he made his way through, and finally saw his head pop up from the other side. “Go on,” he called. “It’s sturdy, and there is plenty of room.” 

Mary lifted her skirts, and slowly crawled through the opening. “Follow my voice,” he commanded her. Sure enough, she spotted his feet up ahead near a massive pile of danishes. God, they did smell good. “Hello there,” he muffled, grinning down at her, through a half eaten one. She was about to smile back, but froze at his boots as they heard sharp footsteps near the doorway. 

“Is someone there?” a man’s voice called. The door opened, and a sandy haired servant appeared. He took in the room in shock, and looked down at Mary, sitting guiltily on her knees. 

“Your- your Grace…!” the servant’s face turned red, his voice now cracked. 

“What happened? Who is it, Leith?” asked a girlish voice. Mary looked up in surprise as Greer’s head poked out from behind the servant. She was holding a book, and had a dusting of flour on the edges of her skirts. 

“Mary?” she said, astonished. 

Everyone stared at each other for a moment, pondering how to proceed, save for Mary who stood up shyly and dusted herself off. How on earth would she explain herself? Bash broke the silence. 

“Excellent timing, Greer!” he exclaimed, blatantly ignoring the awkwardness of the encounter. “How _ever_ did you know your Lady was in a bind? Always craving this and that. Come, come. Help us, she seems to have tangled herself in these pastries she loves so much.” 

And so he pulled the perplexed handmaiden forward, and handed her a stack of the glazed danishes they had knocked down. “Take these up to her room, would you? I’ll escort her to the Hall. This way our Scottish Queen doesn’t have to busy herself in the pantry. Quite the sweet tooth she has, yes?” 

Greer took the pile, and stared at them, unsure what to say. Leith spoke for her, “Yes! Of course, Greer, didn’t you say you were meeting Mary here? She visits the pantries for treats all the time.” He pushed the lass out the doorway, smiled at Mary and Bash, and followed behind. “I’ll escort Greer out,” he called back to Mary and Bash. 

Sebastian looked at Mary, and shrugged at her mortified expression. _What had just happened?_ she wondered, dazed. But Bash leaned forward, planting a cinnamon flavored kiss on her forehead. “See, Mary? I am excellent at improvising. Let’s have dinner, shall we?” 

\--

\--

**Author's Note:**

> nothing fancy, just a little ditty :)


End file.
